The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a thermocouple and, more particularly, to a flexible laminated thermocouple with integrated electro-magnetic interference (EMI) shielding.
Advanced electrical systems will typically include multiple components or devices that generate heat during operation. Such components or devices may include, for example, electronic components and sets of electronic component housed within a housing, box or chassis (hereinafter referred to as a “chassis”) of some sort. In order to control and monitor operations of these components or devices, especially when they are housed in the chassis, it is often helpful to generate data representative of their respective operating temperatures.
The above-noted control and monitoring can be difficult, however, since multiple thermocouples may need to be individually inserted into the chassis and placed in non-ideal locations to permit generation of the data. Once this is accomplished, surrounding electro-magnetic (EM) fields can affect the performance of the thermocouples and cause them to give erroneous results.